As silicone rubber compositions can be used to make molded products having good resistance to both heat and cold, these compositions were used for applications requiring the above-mentioned properties. In order to improve both the processability and the molding properties of the silicone rubber compositions, silicone rubber compositions containing fluorine resin powders were made the subject of patent applications. For example, a conductive silicone rubber having an improved rolling processability and containing fluorine resin powder in the organopolysiloxane raw rubber is disclosed in Japanese Kokai Patent Application No. Sho 58(1983)-194949. A rubber-type elastic material used for typing characters and having both good abrasion resistance and good dimensional stability, and containing fluorine resin powders such as polytetrafluoroethylene, in the silicone raw rubber is disclosed in Japanese Kokai Patent Application No. Sho 60(1985)-36171. However, when a large amount of fluorine resin powder is used, the viscosity of the silicone rubber composition is so high that both the processability and the molding properties are decreased.